The Anatomy Department of Duke University has one of the best facilities for electron microscopy in the world. The major deficiency is lack of an instrument with a goniometer stage, which would permit high resolution imaging of specimens tilted to different angles. Several research projects in our department have now developed to the point where 3-D structural analysis is essential, and this requires a microscope with a goniometer stage. Our present electron microscopes are excellent instruments in most respects, but they are all ten years or more old and cannot be fitted with a high resolution goniometer stage. We are applying for funds to purchase a Philips EM-420, the most modern and highly developed microscope commercially available. In addition to a goniometer stage of proven high resolution, a recently developed cryo stage is available for this instrument that permits electron microscopy at liquid nitrogen temperatures. The goniometer stage will be used to obtain stereo and 3-D images of a variety of biological structures, from single molecules to larger cellular organelles. The cryo stage will be used to image frozen, hydrated specimens and to study and utilize the reduced radiation damage at low temperatures. These new capabilities will be applied to a broad range of research problems in structural biology.